The invention relates to a swing stick batting practice device. More particularly, the invention relates to a tethered ball batting practice system.
Learning to hit a baseball is a skill that requires considerable practice to attain. One must develop proper band-eye coordination, timing, and strength to become an accomplished hitter. Often, only limited space is available to spend at an actual ballpark or open field developing these skills.
Furthermore, it is often impractical and extremely time-consuming to practice batting in an open field. Balls are hit in a numerous different directions, at great distances, and must all eventually be retrieved and returned to the original batting position before resuming practice. This retrieval process consumes an enormous amount of time as well as energy which could be better spent focused on the batting practice itself.
Also, those not fortunate enough to have a large open field or lot near their homes do not even have the opportunity to take advantage of this inferior method of batting practice. Such individuals are often forced to resort to practicing batting near or around the house. However, batting practice around the home or in populated areas can be hazardous to both persons and property. To compensate for these shortcomings in the area of baseball batting practice, many individuals have attempted to develop a device to allow safe and easy batting practice in any type of environment.
Batting practice sticks of the past have involved a ball, attached to a short stick by a long rope. These sticks are held vertically, and the stick is yanked to whip the ball in the direction of the batter. This creates a severe risk to the batter and the "pitcher". The batter is likely to be hit by the ball when it is whipped uncontrollably toward him by the pitcher holding the stick. However, the greatest risk is to the operator/pitcher, who is in great danger of being hit with the ball after the batter hits it. Since the ball is attached to a rope, as it reaches the end of its travel, it has a tendency to recoil toward the rope origin: the stick which it being held by the pitcher. Indeed, U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,155 to Goudeau et al discloses a batting practice device which explicitly provides for a line which is more than twice the length of the rod- nine feet six inches. U.S. Pat. No. 2,942,883 to Moore discloses a similarly dangerously long :line, which is explicitly described as being seven feet in length. The operator of such devices would obviously be in jeopardy of being struck with the ball once it is contacted by the batter, since the length of the line permits the tethered ball to reach the operator and possibly cause injury.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,155 to Goudeau et al and U.S. Pat. No. 2,942,883 to Moore provide for grasping the dowel assembly in a perpendicular fashion. Such operation causes the ball-line assembly to travel in a path which is substantially perpendicular to the dowel, and requires that the dowel be held in front of the operator, thus obstructing his vision.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.